


You Are My Sunshine

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll stop tagging now, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's sad but kinda peaceful in a way, No Fluff, One-Shot, Sad, Short Drabble, What Have I Done, based off a tumblr prompt, captainswan - Freeform, cs feels, nvm guess I won't stop tagging, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Drabble based off the prompt: Imagine your OTP slow dancing to a love song during the apocalypse. Person B is quietly singing into Person A's ear as they wait for the world to end.</p><p>"I'd go to the end of the world for her, or time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

The world was crumbling, literally falling apart. Actually, it was more like being torn apart to the very atom. Violently, painfully, insanely fast yet seemingly in slow motion. Emma watched through teary eyes as her world fell around her, leaning into Killian for support.

His arms were strong and steady around her waist, holding on tight as the hellish wind whipped around them. He pulled her in close and rested his chin on her shoulder, making her do the same. She squeezed her eyes shut as he began to whisper a song from her childhood that stirred memories and elicited emotions she hadn't felt in ages. From her very core she felt cold and scared, but as Killian’s rough, trembling whisper breathed in her ear, the feeling dissipated slightly.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ ,"

His whisper was barely able to be heard over the shrieking of the wind, the purple cloud looming closer by the second. Fear gripped her entire body and she held onto the only thing she had left. Killian. 

His voice was smooth and the words came out slow as he drew out the song. Her breath hiccuped as she realized something. She'd never told him that song before. So where had he learned it? 

" _You make me happy, when skies are gray_ ,"

She held on tighter as chunks of the earth beneath their feet began to rip up from the ground, flinging into the sky; into oblivion where they were inevitably headed. Sobbing now, Emma buried her face into his shoulder, breathing in the scent of home and the scent of happiness and the feeling of warmth and safety and love. All the things she cherished were gone: Henry, her parents, Storybrooke, her car, her old apartment, the entire _world_ ; except for one thing. And she was going to hold onto him until the very end, never letting go. She clung to the memories, the smoothness of his leather jacket, the rough of the stubble of his jaw, the taste of his kiss, the look in his eyes when he told her he loved her, the way he looked at her on their first official date and every day since. Her heart pounded and she looked up, still listening intently for Killian's voice, ever soothing as they faced the end of the world and the end of time. He'd been telling the truth when he's said that he would go to the end of the world for her, or time. Because now, they were at the end of both. 

Together they stood at the precipice of life and death, not crumbling, not falling, and never backing down. They stood eye to eye with the end of the world; and it blinked first. 

" _You'll never know dear, how much I love you....please don't take_ -"

Those were the last words she ever heard as the thunderous, deafening roar enveloped them, the seething purple cloud finally swirling in a deadly vortex around them, sucking them into its wicked embrace, promising nothing but death. All Emma could do was stare, stare into the eyes of the last man on earth, hoping with every fiber in her being that if they ever awoke from this apocalypse, that they were in another realm. A safer realm. Together. 

Finally, tears slipped down her ashen cheeks and her features crumbled - and then there was nothing but silence, darkness, and death.


End file.
